


Cuddles and Snuggles

by clownsxclowns



Series: Drabbles / Tumblr Requests [1]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Horror, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sleepy Cuddles, Stinky sewer boi, was a request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 08:57:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clownsxclowns/pseuds/clownsxclowns
Summary: Request: "Hi can I request a pennywise x reader where they're in a relationship so he builds a nest in his stage, box thingy for her? (it's made up of stolen blankets, coats and pillows)."





	Cuddles and Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> I really loved this request, it’s really cute and wholesome!! :,) I had so much fun writing this and I kind of got carried away. I hope you like it anon! Also, requests are open! So if anyone wants to send me a request, I’m more than happy to oblige! (For those on AO3, you're welcome to visit my Tumblr, clownsxclowns and send me something there!)

Walking with purpose, you stumbled upon what you were looking for - the entrance to the sewer. The tunnel itself was hard to miss and protruded from its reinforcements, an almost beckoning aura to it. Though, that may have just been because of what lives there; IT’s pull was magnetic. 

As you entered, your hands gripped onto the coarse stone, climbing. Crouched and armed with a torch, you continued on. The further you walk, the more you’re surrounded by the cold, and the more you’re plunged into darkness. Your arms, covered in goosebumps, dart to your chest, curling as they attempted to halt the sudden gust of wind from producing a shiver. Cold and damp described the place you found yourself in; the absence of light boulstering the claustrophobic blackness. All you had to rely on was the thick cylinder in your hand, its beam your only form of guidance. 

“Penny?” You called. 

_Drip, drip drip._

Receiving no answer, you started to become more conscious of the trudge sloshing around your legs. Though you were well acquainted with the sludge that heavily coated the floors of the tunnel, and throughout the sewer, you found it increasingly difficult to repress the gag building up in your throat. You assumed it was something you couldn’t get used to - or perhaps you were - just very, very slowly. The churning sensation in your stomach only worked to reinforce this. 

“Penny!” You repeated, a scowl forming its way onto your face when again, there’s no response. 

_Drip, drip drip._

The stink of sewage, a prominent force in a place like this, suddenly evaporated, a sugary, almost sickly sweet scent taking its place. 

_Cotton candy._

A fragrance so distinctive it was hard to forget, and instantly, you knew it was Pennywise’s doing. A small smile found its way to your lips as you realised this. It was his own way of helping you. 

It wasn’t hard to follow the aroma, the repulsive odour of greywater uppercutting you when you took a wrong turn. Eventually, through trial and error, you started to recognise where you were and in response, you picked up your pace, that is, until you felt something stop you. 

_Hands._

The grip was firm, latching onto your shoulders. It caught you off guard, the movement had come out of nowhere, forcing you to jerk. The culprit released a mischievous cackle when they noticed this. 

“Boo!” 

Rolling your eyes, you turned and came face to face with your lover. His amber eyes burned into your own through the darkness, propagating throughout your body like a disease. The butterflies in your abdomen prompted you to wrap your arms around him and he returned the embrace, his face choosing to rest against your neck. It wasn’t long after when you heard a noise; distinctive and feline-like. The sensation reverberated against you as you leaned against his chest. Pennywise continued his affections as he nuzzles into you, nipping at the flesh playfully and you quickly find yourself in the main section of the sewer - where he resided. 

_Teleportation._

Your eyes work to adjust to the sudden light, as Pennywise’s tower of stolen goods dominates your view. The tower, with all its twisting and turning, was truly a sight to behold, and it was something Penny was extremely proud of. Whenever you’d show interest in an item, he’d shake, ringing his bells as he revealed the story behind the said item. Everything had a story, and for a creature who had lived for eons, he had plenty. 

Letting out a giggle of surprise as Penny grabbed you by the hips in your moment of admiration, he threw you over his shoulder. His strong arms held you in place as a gloved hand rested on your lower back, your happiness echoing off the walls of the sewer. It’s an antithetical phenomenon considering the context. 

“I have something to show you, little one.” 

You barely had time to process what he said before you’re in the air. A gasp’s ripped from you and you cling onto you eldritch mate. His leap is preternatural and exhilarating all in one as he lands onto his infamous stage. When landing, he plops you down next to him, the warm, ambient orange glow encapsulating the both of you. The drapes and decorations which hung from the beams above were scattered around the platform, creating an almost magical scene.

“What is it, Penny?” You said, shooting a smile up at him.

“Patience,” is all he replied with, as he grips your arm and pulls you along to the left wing of the stage. 

When he stopped, he looks down at you expectantly and you furrowed your brows in response, trying to search for anything that stood out. It didn’t take you long, with your gaze falling onto what looked to be like a wooden construct. When you stepped closer, you’re able to identify it as a makeshift bed. It’s quite spacious considering, and as a replacement for a mattress, a collation of coats and blankets were used. Nestled neatly beside were even more blankets, while pillows were placed invitingly on top of the coat and blanket mound. 

For a DIY project, it actually looked really comfortable. The thought of your mate stealing collecting materials with the intention of it being for you, followed by the thought of Pennywise getting frustrated while building like it was from IKEA made you smile. It was a strange thought; while you’re grateful and it’s enough to make your heart sing with joy, it’s also something you wouldn’t expect from the literal eater of worlds. 

“Oh my God, Pen! This is amazing!” You turned around to give the clown a beaming smile, one with which he reciprocates, his buck teeth displayed. 

A childish excitement seemed to overtake you and you grab your lover’s hand towards the bed. Careful not to mess anything up, you made yourself comfortable. Pennywise, once he managed to miraculously fit all his lanky limbs into the box, forcibly grabs onto you, wrapping himself around you - arms and legs included; preventing you from even thinking about leaving. Knowing better than to resist, you gave into him. 

“Good girl,” he cooed, the action of relinquishing pleasing him greatly. 

A sweet, dreamy sigh left your lips, the warmth emitted from the being next to you fortifying the feeling of satisfaction and comfort. If you ever had a bad day, you knew Pen would always be there for you, able to make the worries melt away. Although he may have a strange way of showing it, he really did care for you, more than you could ever conceptualise. 

This was your safe haven. 

“Hey, Pen?” 

You’re just barely able to look up at him, pushed into his chest like a pillow. He opens one of the golden eyes he had previously so lazily fluttered shut. As a silent prompt to continue, he peered down at you. 

“I love you,” you blurted out. It was crazy. You knew. Loving the eater of worlds, a being that was practically immortal, a being that had the power to crush you in the blink of an eye, destroy your very existence and drive you mad. Everything about it was batshit insane, but you couldn’t change how you felt. The way he made you feel was unexplainable and ethereal all wrapped into one. 

He chuckled. 

It’s not a forced one, filled with malice and condescension, it’s not the laugh you’ve heard him use when trying to scare his victims; sadistic and mocking. 

It’s genuine. 

Never before had you seen him so gentle and affectionate. He maneuvered his hand to hold the back of your head, pushing you into him once more. Wordlessly, he placed his lips upon the top of your head, the purring returning stronger and louder than ever. 

The kiss was enough to communicate what he meant.

It was his unspoken way of saying: 

_‘I love you too.’_


End file.
